Old Friends
by flowerbirdie13
Summary: You think that after betraying HOMRA, after betraying Mikoto-san, after betraying ME, you could just come back into my life? Not even asking for forgiveness, not even apologizing, because it's useless. You know I won't listen. You know I won't forgive. And yet, is that even true anymore? Might be some smut, we'll see. It is SaruMi, after all, anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

I try to relax, letting the sound of my skateboard on the street calm me down. I couldn't stay at the bar another damn minute. That fucking Kamamoto's getting all the ladies, and it pisses me the fuck off. I HATE summer, because of his damn summer fatigue. He ruins everything. He's nothing like-

No. I can't think like that. I'm venturing into territory that I promised myself I'd never go. I speed up, pushing harder and harder against the ground, not focusing on anything else.

Then I realize something: I have no idea where the fuck I'm going. But it really doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm away from the girls, swooning over the now-thin Kamamoto (let's see how they feel about him in the winter, eh?), and I don't have to have Totsuka-san looking at me in that way he has, as if he could read my mind. He knows I haven't been myself since that damn monkey left, and he knows that I hate it. I hate the hold that damn traitor has on me.

I wistfully think about my baseball bat, wishing I'd brought it with me, but almost glad that I'd left it at the bar; otherwise I would be smashing trash cans like crazy, which I have the strong urge to do, but it won't do me any good. As it was, I was almost running people over with my skateboard. Well they can just get the fuck out of my way, for all I care. It's their fault for being there.

That's when I hear it. Just one word, one taunting call: "Mi-sa-kiiii!"

And there he is, standing a few yards in front of me. Damn. I should've brought the bat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice fills my veins slowly, leaving me numb. I don't slow down. Instead I speed by him, then turn around to face him.

"What do the hell do you want, Monkey?" I demand, contorting my face in rage, not letting any pain show through.

"Oh, Misaki," he sings. "I'm not even allowed to say hello to you when we pass in the street? Tch. Didn't Mikoto teach you any manners?"

Fire quickly replaces the ice as he mentions Mikoto-san. "Don't you dare even bring him up," I hiss. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now."

His eyes taunt me, his grin mocking. "I think...you still like me. You don't want to, but you do. You miss me, Mi-sa-kiii," he draws my name out.

I feel myself start to lose control, my vision going red as my aura flares around me. "I like the thought of wrapping my hands around your throat until you stop breathing. Especially. When. You. Call. Me. That."

He chuckles teasingly. "So kill me. Wrap your tiny little hands around my throat and try." He draws his saber, eyes concentrating on me, watching my every move.

I roar in fury, flying at him with my skateboard, aiming directly for his face. He ducks, and I land on the ground, skidding to a stop a few yards away.

"What's wrong, Misaki? Where's that baseball bat you're so fond of? Why not just use HOMRA's power against me? What's stopping you?" He taunts. "Could it be that you do have feelings for me?"

I raise a hand, glowing red, advancing with my skateboard. Just one punch. If I could just punch his face, break those stupid little glasses of his, hopefully break his nose...

"Fushimi!" A commanding voice barks. We both turn to the source. Awashima Seri, or The Heartless Woman, as Kusanagi-san calls her. "What do you think you're doing?" She glares at him from down the street, tapping her foot impatiently. "This is no time to get into some street fight. Put your sword away and come with me. Now."

He glances at me one last time, tchs, and walks away.

"Hey! We weren't finished!" I call after him, fist still red with power. "Get your ass back here, you coward!"

"Ahh, Misaki, am I really the coward here? I'm just following orders, like I'm supposed to. You're the one who picked the fight with me. Perhaps next time you'll behave more civilly," he turns his head back towards me, still grinning that fucking smile. "Until next time, Mi-sa-kiiiii!"

I watch them walk away, hoping that that woman yells at him until he goes deaf.

Finally, I sigh, and return to HOMRA, return to the people who I don't hate (although, that Kamamoto asshole gets on my nerves so damn much...). HOMRA sounds so much like home, because to us, those of us privileged enough to be a part of it, it is our home. Why would anyone leave home, leave his family, his best friend, for cold-hearted strangers, people who he once thought of as enemies?

Why, Monkey?

**AN: Hi! I hope you like it so far! I'll try to upload a new chapter when I get the chance, so in the meantime, please feel free to review and give me some feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

I lean against the bar, trying not to watch the girls swoon over that fucking Kamamoto. But I can't drown out their obnoxious chatter.  
"Oh Rikio, you're so nice!"  
"Oh Rikio, you're so handsome!"  
Ugh. It makes me sick.  
Someone chuckles beside me. I glance over to see Totsuka-san watching the spectacle.  
"What's so funny, Totsuka-san?" I ask.  
"Girls. They don't realize that no matter what he looks like, he's still our Kamamoto."  
"Yeah, still our fucking idiot." I snort.  
Totsuka-san takes out his camera. "He looks so happy. I should definitely film this. Smile!"  
I shoot a death glare at the camera.  
"Aw Yata-chan, youre no fun!" He pointed the camera at the idiot. "And here we have Summer Kamamoto, surrounded by giggling girls."  
"I think I'm going to be sick," I mutter, hopping off my stool.  
"Me too," Bandou-chan says from next to me, also standing up now. I hadn't noticed him until now.  
"I'm going out again. You coming?"  
"Yata, you already went out today. It's getting late," Totsuaka says. "Do you want dinner first?"  
I glance at Kamamoto. "No." I look back at Bandou. "Coming?" He nods. "Let's get out of here."  
We walk down the street, wandering, with no purpose other than getting away from there. "Damn him, filling our home with stupid, fickle girls who only have eyes for him," I mutter angrily. "Damn him."  
Bandou nods. "Luckily winter's coming soon."  
"I can't wait until then, so wanna help me kill him?" I growl.  
He looks at the cloudy sky. "Sure. Where should we hide his body?" He looks at me again.  
"Hide it? Let's leave it out in the open to rot."  
He sighs and takes his sunglasses off, wiping the lens on his sweatshirt. "Sounds good. How should we kill him?"  
I grin. "Well, I've got a bat, so we could bash his head in?"  
"You do realize that we can't actually kill him, right? He's still a member of HOMRA."  
I glare at him. "So?"  
"Just because he's annoying doesn't mean we can actually kill him. And Mikoto-san was the one to make him a member. Do you really want to kill one of the people Mikoto trusted with his power?"  
Anger boils inside me. "He trusted that traitor. Yeah I want to kill someone he trusted with his power."  
"Kamamoto hasn't done anything except be annoying. Fushimi betrayed us. You can kill him, but not our fatso."  
"Whatever." I turn around and walk angrily back to the bar. Bandou walks behind me, slower. I slow down too. Neither of us really wants to go back there.  
"Okay, so if killing's not an option, what about tying him up and locking him away somewhere until he gets his appetite back?" I suggest.  
He considers it. "All right. Or we could just repeat last year's strategy."  
"Ugh, too much work. Let's just tie him up."  
We share a brief smile before walking back into the bar.  
"Yata-chan! Bandou-san! Welcome back!" the idiot greets us.  
We grumble a hello and sat back down in our usual seats.  
"Got any rope?" I ask Bandou loudly, having to shout over the stupid girls' chatter.  
He grins. "Got that bat?"


	4. Chapter 4

I groan. I am so incredibly bored, it's not even funny. I lean against the bar, again watching the crowd of girls swarming around Kamamoto.

"What's wrong, Yata-chan?" Totsuka-san asks.

"I'm bored."

Kusanagi bangs his fist on my head. "If you're so bored then you can help out, rather than sit here and moan about being bored!"

"Hey!" I protest angrily. "Today's my day off!"

"You took yesterday off too. And we're busy, with all these customers, so get moving!"

Muttering angrily, I hop off my stool, grab a pad and pen, and go over to the nearest table.

"Wadda ya want?" I ask, disgruntled.

The girls jumped. "What?" one asks.

"I asked what you wanted. Well?" I demand.

"Oh. Uh, sake, please," she says.

I glare at the girl next to her. "You?"

"Water please."

"You're in a goddamn bar, don't you want some fucking alcohol?"

Kusanagi grabs my hair. "Quit scaring the customers, Yata. Aren't you the one who's always yelling at Kamamoto not to scare them?" He smiles at the girls. "Sorry about that ladies. Anything else I can get you?" he asks smoothly.

They shake their heads.

Kusanagi drags me after him by my hair. "Ow! Kusanagi-san, let me go!"

"What's wrong with you?" He releases my hair.

I rub my head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Tell me."

"Leave me alone," I snap.

I hear a dark chuckle as Mikoto-san appears, leaning against the doorframe that leads into the basement. I feel my back straighten instantly, my scowl replaced with a smile. "Not in the mood to work, Yata?" His deep voice is amused.

"Uh-I-well..." I stutter. I can't admit that I don't want to work; he'd take that as me being lazy and make me work harder, or clean the toilets or something. But I didn't want to lie to him. I could never lie to my King.

He chuckles once and saunters off to his usual seat, sitting in it like it was a throne made only for him to sit on.

"He actually made an appearance for once," Kusanagi mutters before turning back to me. "I'll tell you what you can do. Ask Totsuka for a list of ingredients he needs for dinner tonight and go get them. And have him give you money, because I'm not paying for it," he adds.

"Fine." I stalk over to Totsuka-san. "What do you need for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, are you going to go shopping?" He smiles brightly and takes out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling ingredients on it.

"Yeah well Kusanagi told me to do it and it's better than serving stupid, giggling girls."

"Aw Yata-chan, you know, eventually you'll find a girl who doesn't annoy you," he says, leaning on his elbow.

"Yeah. Eventually." I snort.

"Well here you go, and here's some money. Thank you!"

I grab my skateboard from the back and begin to walk towards the door, then turn around and grab my bat. Just in case a certain backstabbing Blue shows up. Just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

I fly down the streets on my skateboard, bat held over my shoulder. So this is what I've come to. Running errands. Why is it that the one time I lose my temper with the customers, I have to run errands?

I speed up, trying to put those thoughts behind me. At least I got out of there.

A low chuckle is followed by a taunting voice "Miiiiisaaaaakiiiii! What are you running from this time? Is Anna telling scary stories again?"

I whirl around. There he is. Again. Is he following me? It felt like it.

Twirling my bat, I growl "Fuck you, Monkey!"

"Oh? When and where?"

Bat glowing red from my power, I fly on my skateboard at his face, swinging it once i get near enough.

Saber in hand, he blocks my swing easily, grinning like a madman. "My, my, my Misaki. You have such a bad temper!" He swings his sword at my bat, which flies out of my hand. I'd gotten distracted, thinking of how that smile went from genuine to a sneer, in so little time. Damn. "What now, Misaki?" He presses the sword to my throat, without digging it in.

Red fire blazes around me. "Now I kill you with my bare hands!" I knock his saber aside with my hands, then punch his face.

His glasses fall off, broken, and he grins. "That's right, Misaki. Lose your temper. Kill me. What do I have to lose?"

I grab his shirt by his collar, twisting it under my hands. "Why did you do it Monkey? Why did you betray me?" I asked gruffly.

He just smiles that ridiculous smile. "You would never understand, Misaki."

"Don't call me that!"

"Miiiisaaaaaaakiiiiii! Where're your comrades, Misaki? Have they left you too?"

I slam my fist against his nose, hoping to break it. It bleeds, but isn't broken. Damn.

"What's wrong, Misaki? Don't have the heart to break my nose? You can't really hurt me, can you?" He wipes his nose. "You know what I think?"

"I don't give a fuck!" My fist glows red, and I punch him again and again, taking out all of my frustration on him. He just stands there, taking the beating, still smiling.

"Fight back, damnit!" I shout. "Why won't you fight back!"

"Because, Misaki. I've already hurt you enough. Now it's your turn to hurt me. I deserve it, don't I?" His smile is sad now. That bastard.

I push him to the ground, hovering over him. "Don't let me see you again. Or I really will kill you."

He stands up, and without hesitation, gently carresses my lips with his. "You won't."

I stare at him. He...he kissed me. My first kiss and it was with that traitor. The one person I hate the most.

Fury blazes inside me, and I throw a blaze of red fire at him. It eats at his clothes, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"You'll regret that, damn Monkey," I say angrily. I grab my bat, too exhausted to actually kill him today. I'd have to wait to do it, when I actually get an hour or two of sleep. At least, that's what I tell myself. "I'll never let you live that down."

He bends down and picks up his broken glasses, examines the broken lenses, and tucks it into his blud jacket. "I know you won't, Misaki. I'm counting on that."

"Do you have a death wish?" I shout at his back.

He turns around, eyes blazing with some unrecognizable emotion. Pain? That doesn't make sense. Why would he be the one in pain? He wanted to leave. He wanted to betray me. And he has the nerve to be in pain? "You keep threatening to kill me, Misaki. But you haven't actually done it yet. You can't, can you?"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Unless Mikoto says otherwise."

"Shut the hell up! Don't talk about Mikoto! I do whatever the fuck I want!" I scream. "Stay away from me, you bastard!" I can't take it anymore. I can't be near this bastard for another minute. I'll kill him later, maybe with the help of a few friends. I throw power at him, hop on my skateboard and fly away on it, trying to get away from his as fast as I can.

"Are you running away, Misaki? Are you that much of a coward!" I hear him say.

I turn around one last time. "I'm not a coward!"

"You just want to go back to your Mikoto as fast as you can, don't you? I know you hate being away from him for too long."

I breathe heavily. "I'm sick of looking at your damn ugly face."

"It's not like you to back down from a fight, Misaki. Is it because I kissed you? Is it because you like me?"

That did it. I threw my flaming bat at him, and it struck his chest. He flies back, and lands on the ground with and audible _thud_.

Not checking to see whether or not he's okay, I grab my bat, hop on my skateboard, and race away, putting as much distance between us as I can.

As I leave, I hear him laugh madly. "That was fun, Miiiiisaaaaakiiiii," he calls after me.

Of course it was. That sick bastard.


End file.
